villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Gnorga
Queen Gnorga (simply known as Gnorga) is the main antagonist in Don Bluth's 1994 animated film, A Troll in Central Park. She is the queen of trolls in Troll World and the self-proclaimed "Queen of Mean", who enjoys suffering and nasty things and hates flowers. Her enchanted black thumb can turn people and things to stone. She also has a husband named King Llort. She was voiced by the legendary voice actress, Cloris Leachman. Role At the beginning of the film, after her royal guards captured a flower-loving troll named Stanley, Queen Gnorga and her husband came to the royal courts, which she usually presides over and ordered a depreciative punishment for Stanley. Originally, Stanley was sentenced to be turned into stone, but Llort convinces his wife to banish him to a place where there are supposedly "no flowers". Gnorga agreed and banished the troll from their kingdom to the human world. Later, Gnorga found out that the world she banished Stanley to was filled with flowers and blamed her husband, calling him a moron. Gnorga then took matters into her own hands and forces Llort to come with her to the human world to take care of the problem. Near the end of the movie, Gnorga finally manages to turn Stanley into a stone statue by forcing a boy named Gus (whom Gnorga turned into a troll) to put his magic thumb on Stanley. Despite having done the deed, Stanley's magic start to catch up following Gnorga previously losing to a thumb war with Stanley, causing Gnorga to transform into a rosebush as retribution, much to her shock and discomfort. With her magic undone, she, along with Llort and their dog, are drawn into her own tornado transported back to Troll World in shame, and Gus is turned back into a human to would revive Stanley with a temporary green thumb. Gnorga presumably remains a rosebush, though it is doubtful she was killed - at any rate, she would have been most displeased, as her hatred of flowers was so intense and excessive that she would literally banish any troll that dared plant any in her realm. As the queen of trolls, Gnorga also had access to magic that allowed her to spy on the human world and she had a fondness for children crying - the sound of which was completely sufficient to attract her attention even from her distant realm. Gallery Gnorga.png|Gnorga with her hair makeup. Queen Gnorga & King Llort.jpg|Gnorga with Llort. King Llort & Queen Gnorga.jpg Trivia *She is probably the most forgotten of Don Bluth's villains, as "A Troll in Central Park" was an extremely heavy box office bomb and was panned by millions of critics and audiences worldwide. *She was voiced by Cloris Leachman, who also played Frau Blucher in Young Frankenstein and Dotty in My Name is Earl. *An Isrealite in "The Princess and Curdie" resembles her when she scolds her husband after he sees Curdie and Princess Irene riding on Fleet which is now present day Iraq. *She is inspired by Ursula from Disney's The Little Mermaid when she is between a mythical creature and a witch. *She is very similar to King Wartlord from the 2001 animated Brazilian film, The Happy Cricket. **Both are monarchs who hate nice things. Category:Trolls Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Villainesses Category:Kidnapper Category:Magic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Monsters Category:Big Bads Category:Spouses Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Polluters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Lawful Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Brutes Category:Mental Illness Category:Oppressors Category:Successful Villains Category:Elementals Category:Gaolers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Leader Category:Vikings